1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new protective covering device for covering and protecting military ribbons from damage while allowing the viewing of the ribbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,564 describes a device that is used for holding and protecting identification cards so that they may be on a shirt pocket. Another type of protective covering device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,957 which includes a generally transparent sleeve adapted for holding a ticket or other item to protect it from damage. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,688 and is adapted for holding articles such as coins and the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for being positioned over military ribbons so that they are covered in order to protect the ribbons from being lost or damaged. The device should be adapted for covering the ribbons so that the ribbons are still viewable through the device.